Release Me
by Johanna-002
Summary: You smile again but say nothing; you kiss my cheek, then my neck, moving down to my collarbone. I assist your efforts and pull my gray blouse over my head; I hear your growl of approval. I can not believe I'm being this brazen, but for you, I will do anything. Smut Warning. M. Mature. R&R!


**Title: **Release Me

**Summary: **You smile again but say nothing; you kiss my cheek, then my neck, moving down to my collarbone. I assist your efforts and pull my gray blouse over my head; I hear your growl of approval. I can not believe I'm being the brazen, but for you, I will do anything.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

_**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**_

-01-

I woke up this morning with my mind battling my heart. I feel this is the way it will always be. I can not stop battling with myself, the fear of disappointing my country and having them turn on me, and disapproving of my happiness it too much to wrap my head around; maybe that is why I continue to push you away. I hate that I do it, you deserve so much better, but I just can not let you go.

_I passed by, you smiled at me, and immediately I saw the life ahead of us. _That was nearly thirty something years ago. I still feel the same for you now as I did then! Is that not just the most ridiculous thing you have ever heard? I love you more then anything, yet I'm too scared to be with you… Who deprives themselves of such happiness? No sane person let me tell you. Then why do I continue to do it? My head falls to my hands and my eyes close. I'm so exhausted, I'm so tired of fighting the way I feel about you.

"Clarisse?"

I look up and see you smiling at me, my heart skips a beat and for a minute I go blank. Just seeing you gives me butterflies. You are everything I could ever want.

"Come with me, please?" You step closer to me; you take advantage of my transfixed state and kiss my temple. Chills run up and down my body. I don't say anything; I just give you my hand. I will gladly follow you anywhere. We go out of the side door in my office; it leads us to the garden. I smile at the dark sky, millions of stars twinkling in the distance, that along with the garden light, illuminating our path.

We continue to walk and I realize that we are leaving the garden… we continue to talk, your hand gripping mine. We don't speak, just continue to walk. I enjoy the silence, walking with your hand in mind is nice, and I won't break the spell…. We are still walking… matter of fact, we heading further and further away from the palace.

"Joseph?" I ask, my hand gripping yours more tightly. "Where in the world are you taking me?" You smile at me and tell me not to worry. I don't worry. As long as I am with you I know that I am safe. You would never intentionally hurt me or let anything happen to me.

We approach the creek and I know we're a couple-hundred feet from the palace. I notice a huge quilt and a picnic basket, I look to you and you have the goofiest smile on your face. I smile too. You are such the romantic! You kiss my head and whisper "You've been working extremely hard these last months, I just wanted you to take a night for yourself, and this is about as private as one can get."

You lead me over to the oasis of heaven waiting, and help me down on to ground. I watch, completely mesmerized, as you pull two champagne glasses and a bottle from the basket, you fill both glasses half way. Like a magician you keep puling things from the basket: two plates, fruit, cheeses, small cut slices of ham and finally a pie. By the look on your face I can only guess its apple. That is your favorite.

In a matter of moments I forget all my troubles. We're laughing and feeding each other, you're telling me about the massive headache Lionel is.

"Just give it time, he's in new surroundings."

You roll your eyes at me. "You're too patient and considerate for your own good. If you had to work with him day in and day out you'd feel my frustration." You're so serious, and I laugh, you laugh too. You pull me to you, and by this point I have no choice but to straddle you.

Our eyes lock, blue on blue. You have the most beautiful eyes; they sparkle and register every emotion that you could ever feel- like a kaleidoscope. Your hands cup my face; my lips are so close to yours, I can feel your breath, "I love you," you whisper and then our lips meet, electricity sparking through out us both.

My lips part and your tongue snakes in. Immediately mine initiate's a dance, and as our tongues battle against one another I start rocking my pelvis hard against you. I hear you groan and it just adds fuel to the fire. I have to have you! I want you! We part and I'm breathless, you are two, but you seem to enjoy the state I'm in because you start laughing.

God I love your laugh! I love everything about you. I did from the moment I first saw you staring at me across the dance floor. I loved your smile, a weakness of mine on a man. Those still, blue eyes. Your full lips that I wanted to kiss straight away. Your facial hair completing the look of the man I love. You are exactly my type. There can never be anyone else.

"What are you thinking about?" I hear you breaking into my memory.

"You" I reply.

You smile again but say nothing; you kiss my cheek, then my neck, moving down to my collarbone. I assist your efforts and pull my gray blouse over my head; I hear your growl of approval. I can not believe I'm being the brazen, but for you, I will do anything. You shift me over and I'm now flat on my back, you continue your quest of kisses, you stop long enough to bite the front of my bra, snapping open the clasp, I shimmy my shoulders out of it and you fling it somewhere. I divest you of your shirt and manage to pull your belt from around your waist. You continue down the length of my body, stopping to suckle on breast and then the other. Moving further down over my stomach, you pull back, I left up and undo the zip on my skirt. In a flash you throw it and my pair of pink panties behind you. You finally reach your goal pushing your lips against my hot center, my legs are spread far apart, I feel so vulnerable, and I love it!

You breathe in and I grin, knowing the scent of my arousal does the most delicious things to you. I begin to arch my back, a silent request for more. Grabbing hold of my hips you push your tongue deep inside of me, then out around my clit and then back in again, and again, over and over. I'm feeling around for anything sturdy, I can only come in contact with the back of your head… I feel so much tension and I try so hard to keep myself from distracting you in your efforts, but it just feels so good!

As you push your fingers inside me I can feel that wonderful, sweet, sharp feeling building up inside me. I know it will not be long, and it will not be the first one. You sense I am close and push your fingers in further, moving them in and out forcefully all the while continuing to circle my clit with your tongue. I feel the build up and begin crying out louder and louder. Gasping and crying. Fidgeting and moving.

"Oh, God!" I cry

You take hold of my hips as you continue to work me through my orgasm; waves of cum pulse out of me. You groan, and at the last lick of your tongue against me, I feel my body float back down, my breathing hard and labored.

I lay there waiting for you, knowing that once my body has calmed you will take me again. I hear a rumble in the distance and a flash of light streak across the sky. The breeze suddenly gets cooler. You move over me and I can feel your warmth. I hadn't even realized you finished undressing. With you kissing me deeply I wrap my arms around your neck and my legs around your waist. You don't wait; you lean up and push your satisfying erection deep inside of me, slowly; then slowly out again. You know how I love it when it first goes in so you take your time. In slowly, then out slowly. I start forcing my hips more against you and you recognize the sign to speed up. You duly comply sliding in and out of me in a steady rhythm. You move your hand over one of my breast, squeezing firmly, tweaking my nipples a little too sharply almost making me want you to stop. Almost. Another rumble sounds and another streak of lightening flashes across the sky.

I start crying and moaning as your erection continues to stroke in and out of me. The slow firmer build up begins in my stomach; again you recognize the sign of my need. You shift, steadying yourself; you find that once place inside of me. Just to the left, halfway in you find my G-spot and you start stroking your self against it. Holding yourself up, arms on either side of me you continue over that one spot and I run my nails gently over your abdomen. You contract and I know it will not be long for you either.

I do not notice the first spots of rain landing on our hot bodies. I only know I'm going to cum again, but I want to wait for you. You suddenly drop down, kissing me hard, so much passion, so much love… I realize you are in your own world. You're no longer worried about me as you push harder and faster against me. I hear you groaning but I can hardly hear you over my own moans of satisfaction.

The rain comes in faster, but we don't notice. Our bodies are drenched, yet we are on fire! I wrap my legs tighter around you as you pound your length relentlessly into me.

I begin panting, my back arched as high as it could. "God, Joseph, I love you!"

You cry back in that beautiful, wonderful Spanish language… the one that arouses me to my highest point. I feel your release spill into me, it is the most relaxing and comforting thing I have ever experienced: That fact that you are _mine_ and the fact that you cum for_ me_ is the most magical thing. You go quiet, continuing your 'in and out' rhythm, your eyes closed in ecstasy. I do not want it to ever stop but after a time you fall down on top of me. You lie on the side and pull me towards you; we take no notice in the rain that has also slowed from its heavy shower.

You kiss my shoulder and suggest that we get dressed and head back to the palace. You kiss the curve of my neck and whisper, "I love you."

I turn and kiss you hard on the lips. "I don't have the luxury of telling the truth to the public, but I have the luxury of making you a promise." I whisper. You're skeptical but you ask me to continue. "One day I promise… that I will marry you and shout from the highest tower that you are mine."


End file.
